Reunite
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Just a cute, fluffy one-shot of Grissom/Sara. Takes place after Catherine leaves, but she's in it. She picks Grissom up at the airport after he's been out of contact with Sara for a while, and they reunite. She has a surprise for him too...Enjoy! :


**This is a one-shot of GSR that I thought of when I was watching the episode where he goes to find Sara in the rainforest, I can't remember what it's called though, sorry. Anyways, I got to thinking and then got to writing, and this lovely story came out. It is pure fluff; in fact you might start choking on the fluffy adorableness of this story by the end. It's set after Catherine leaves CSI for the FBI, but she's still in town, and it's still with DB and Sara and Nick and Greg and Hodges and Morgan.**

**Enjoy!**

Grissom sighed as he looked out of the window of his plane. Sure his work in the jungle was important, but what he had waiting for him in Las Vegas was much more important. He took out a picture of his bride on their wedding day, and he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face. He hadn't seen her or held her in a few months, and all he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

His plane touched down and he clambered off with the rest of the people, with his carry-on in hand. Grissom also had some luggage, since he was planning on staying in Vegas for at least a month, if not more. He desperately needed to see his Sara.

"Gil!" A familiar voice called, and Grissom was surprised to see Catherine waving at him in the parking lot.

"I thought you turned to the high life with the FBI," He joked, hugging the blonde. She chuckled, saying,

"Oh no, I wanted to be here for you,"

They walked to her car and Catherine spotted the picture in Grissom's shirt pocket. "You miss her don't you?" She asked and he nodded.

"You have no idea just how much I miss her," He said quietly, and she nodded. They both fell silent as she started driving away from the airport.

"She misses you just as much," Catherine said as she drove, and Grissom just smiled. They talked about his work in the jungle and everywhere else, and Catherine couldn't keep the smile off of her face. She knew something that Grissom didn't know, and the thought thrilled her. Normally, he knew everything before she did. This time, however, the tables had turned.

"What are you grinning about?" Grissom asked curiously, and Catherine smiled wider.

"OH you'll see. Just out of curiosity, when was the last time you spoke to Sara?"

"A few months. When she came to visit me about three months ago, she fixed my Skype connection. When she left, a month later it broke down again. And of course my phone died and my charger was probably eaten by something," Grissom griped, and Catherine shook her head.

"You have a lot of technical difficulties don't you Gil?"

"Absolutely," He agreed as she pulled up to the lab. They both got out and Catherine followed Grissom as he hurried into the crime lab. "Where's Sara?" Grissom asked Nick in the hallway, and Nick grinned.

"Welcome back, Grissom. She's in the locker room,"

Grissom started jogging to the locker room just as Sara stepped out. "Sara!" Grissom called, breaking into a full-out run. Sara turned and her face lit up before Grissom grabbed her and spun her around, holding her tightly. She clutched at his neck while tears ran down her face.

"Oh God, Gil," She whispered, and he closed his eyes, holding her tightly while everyone else in the lab cheered.

"I love you, Sara," He murmured, and she smiled as she drew her head back.

"I love you too," She said before kissing him. He pulled her close and when they broke the kiss, he said quietly,

"I don't ever want to let you go again,"

"Then don't," She whispered, and he kissed her again.

Grissom was introduced to DB Russell and Morgan, and finally Sara couldn't take it anymore. Catherine was giving her meaningful looks, and she eventually squeezed Grissom's hand and he looked at her.

"Hey, Gil," She said, pulling him aside. Everyone else looked at her strangle as she suddenly put her hands to her stomach, saying, "Oh!"

"Are you okay?" Grissom asked in concern, and she grinned at him.

"Perfect," She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. A few moments later a look of indescribable joy and wonder came across Grissom's face.

"Are…are you…is that…" He stuttered, and she smiled, gently reaching out with her free hand and touching his face.

"You're gonna be a dad, Gil," She whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her again. There was an obvious bump on her stomach, and he wondered why he didn't notice it before.

"But…how?" He asked, and she grinned.

"Remember when I came to visit you about three months ago?"

He did, and vividly.

"Oh wow," He whispered, touching her stomach again.

"We're gonna be a family," Sara said happily just as everyone started to congratulate them. Grissom broke away from the group and pulled his cell phone out. After a long conversation, he hung up and felt Sara's arms sliding around his waist from behind.

"Who was that?" She asked as he turned and wrapped his arms around her.

"My friend in the jungle. I told him I won't be back for a while,"

"Wha-what?" Sara gasped.

"I think it's high time that I put my roots down back here at home. With my family."

"Are you serious?" She said in excitement, and he nodded.

"I love you, Sara, and this baby that you're carrying is our child. I don't ever want to be away from you or our baby unless I absolutely have to," Grissom stated, and Sara started crying as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Damn hormones," She cursed through her tears, and Grissom chucked as he patted her on the back.

"Plus I have to be here to make sure you don't push yourself too hard," He said, and she rolled her eyes.

"Excuses, excuses. Why don't you just admit that you missed me that much?" She joked, and Grissom smiled.

"Oh I did, I missed you so much," He framed her face with his hands and wiped away the stray tears.

"I missed you too," She said quietly, reaching up and covering his hands with her own.

"What do you say we bust out of here? It's getting close to dinnertime," Grissom said, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"Do you want to order in?" She asked, and he shook his head.

"No. I want you to get all dolled up, I'm going to dress in something decent and we are going to go out. I want to take my wife on a date tonight," He said, pressing his forehead against hers.

"I do believe your wife thinks that is a fantastic idea,"

He laughed, saying, "Oh, I love you,"

"Love you too," She said with a smile, and then drew back. They said goodbye to the others and then linked hands as they walked out of the crime lab.

Later that night, they sat at a table for two in a quiet, candlelit, romantic restaurant. Sara looked gorgeous in a deep blue dress, and Grissom was wearing a suit and tie. They clinked their glasses of non-alcoholic sparkling cider and Grissom said,

"To my beautiful wife,"

"To my dashing husband," Sara said with a smile and they sipped their cider. Then they both said,

"And to baby Grissom,"

**The end! I literally wrote this in a half-hour, so I hope that it's all in character and there's nothing too out of whack with this story. This is a one-shot, though I might end up expanding the idea and creating a different story about the pregnancy and the birth, though I'm not sure about that. Either way, thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
